idmpicturesfandomcom-20200214-history
Gary Tomalez
Gareth Nolan "Gary" Tomalez is a thirteen-year-old with great ambition to become a policeman, along with his best friend Kai Roberts (Kai Uyeda). He attempted to become a policeman with Kai, but they were both rejected by the Chief of Police (Maisie Hubley). Gary is known as being the thinker of the duo, and typically came up with ideas. Gary is portrayed in Halloween Bandits by Addison Hubley. Biography Gary was born in the early 21st century. He is in middle school at the time of the film. He most likely met his best friend Kai at an early age, judging by how close they are. He wanted to be a policeman from an early age and applied at Burglarville County Police Department with Kai but were rejected by the Chief of Police (Maisie Hubley) due to their age, and because all new recruits were to be immediately assigned to the project of finding and arresting members of the Everett System, a criminal organization responsible for several recent crimes. However, Gary had the idea to dress as policemen, and catch the criminals, in the hopes that the Chief of Police would rethink giving them jobs. They attempted to track down the Everett System, but in the process became confused on which robberies they were to be researching, and accidentally turned their efforts toward capturing the Halloween Bandits. In two particular cases, they managed to find the Halloween Bandits in the act. In the first, Gary hid in a trash can along the side of the house, and Kai hid behind it. However, the Halloween Bandits walked right past, and Gary and Kai's efforts to stay hidden had prevented them from seeing. As soon as they had passed, they came out of their hiding places, and went to hide in a tree in the backyard of the house the Halloween Bandits were breaking into. Gary and Kai witnessed them picking the lock and deactivating the security alarm, and were certain they would capture the Halloween Bandits, but the group hid around a corner as the two went by, and quietly fled the scene. The second time, both had sworn revenge for the previous incident, and this time managed to capture Charlie Wood (Will Isaman) while the Halloween Bandits were making their escape, as he was at the tail end of the group. Charlie was brought before the police and sent to jail. Although the Chief of Police was pleased with the two young boys, she refrained from giving them jobs, because the two were supposed to be focusing on the Everett System's criminals, not the Halloween Bandits, and instead of taking Charlie to the police, they abandoned him in the desert. Soon afterwards, Charlie was replaced by another classmate of the others, Alex "Albino" Williams (Eli Clifford). Personality Gary is not very smart but has sufficient common sense to capture a Halloween Bandit. He is the thinker of the duo and is very positive, like when the two fail to capture the Halloween Bandits, instead of wallowing in his despair he comments on the cool mask he found. He is also very triumphant when he does succeed at something. Gary is also shown to dislike school, as he pushes people out of the way and even knocks down Celia on his way to the door one day when the bell rings at the end of the class. He is also shown not paying attention in class, instead whispering to Kai. Relationships Kai Roberts= Gary and Kai Roberts are best friends and seem to have been for a while. They share the same dream of being in the police force, and they work as a team in everything they do. Gary seems to be the thinker of the duo, and Kai agrees with most things he says. They also argue a lot, though they never let it get in the way of their friendship. |-| Celia Wong= out of the way to get to the door]] Gary and Celia do not seem to know each other very well; Gary is shown to completely disregard her at times, like when he pushes her out of the way (shown). Celia also serves as the warning that the Halloween Bandits are coming when Gary and Kai are waiting to capture them, as she is the scout and always goes first. |-| Brianna Remiori= Gary and Brianna are in the local candy shop together. When Kai asks about her, Gary tells him that Brianna sits behind him in his English class. |-| Chief of Police= in her office]]Gary first meets the Chief of Police when he and Kai apply for jobs at the police office. She is quick to point out that he and Kai have no training whatsoever and are much too young. Gary and Kai, annoyed, tell her that she might want to reconsider after they've captured the Halloween Bandits. When the two come back to report their capture of Charlie Wood, she remembers them and is clearly unhappy to see them. She is also very exasperated when she finds out that Gary and Kai abandoned him in a remote desert. She still refuses to give them jobs. Trivia * Gary's last name is a reference to tamales. Quotes Category:Characters Category:Halloween Bandits Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Portrayed by Addison Hubley __FORCETOC__ __NOEDITSECTION__